Ombligo
by Gotti Calavera
Summary: [[Drabble]] Como todo nipón, tiene fetiches y Todomatsu no es la excepción... Hecho por Gotti Calavera


Holiguiiss mi gente, hoy es el mes de Totty y como buena seguidora del diablo (por nacer en este mes) me veo obligada a dedicarle mi escritura a la perra encarnada ―lo amo, aunque este en el puesto cinco de mis ninis― Este drabble esta hecho de perversión Vallartense, Jalisciense y Mexicano, que lo disfruten...

 _Osomatsu-san_ _no me pertenece, uso sus personajes sin fines de lucro._

* * *

 ** _Ombligo_**

* * *

Se removió incomodo por la luz que traspasaba por la ventana, en momento así recurriría a la ayuda de sus hermanos; una batalla donde el que se levantará hiciera ese favor, no debería perder o por lo menos sentir que Karamatsu como la buena gente que es pusiera la cortina.

Eso no ocurrió.

Sus ojos poco a poco se abrieron, el sol le golpea con una cruda ¿Cuánto tomo ayer? Se tocó la cabeza con dolor, después de querer calmarse con un masaje por la cien dio a conocer su entorno. Ventana, mesa de noche y una cama…

¡Esperen! ¿Qué no comparte un futón enorme junto con sus hermanos?

Analiza su alrededor de nuevo, es una habitación un tanto sencilla y se podía escuchar el sonido de una ducha; apenas se percató que solo viste sus pantalones.

¿¡Será que al fin dejo de ser virgen!?

Canta victoria en sus adentros y el salto le hizo tumbar una foto, su expresión cambio a una neutra; en ella se podía ver a su amigo Atsushi sonreír al tener las llaves de su auto. Trago en grueso, él era el dueño de la habitación; de seguro era la casa del oficinista.

No es que fuera gay, ―aún niega esa parte de él― pero siempre pensó que su primera vez sería con una linda chica. Dejo de escuchar correr agua, un hombre entro a la habitación con playera y shorts, se seca el cabello con la toalla y la posa en su cuello.

―Al fin despertaste…

― ¡Ay, Bu-Buen día!

― ¿Ocurre algo?―la voz serena del castaño le despeja sus teorías.

― ¿Qué pasó anoche?

―Oh, solo bebimos de más. Mi casa quedaba más cerca así que te lleve hasta aquí porque no sabías por donde volver, caíste rendido en la cama y ya no te moviste más…

Suspiro de alivio―Gracias.

―Puedes tomar una ducha, en unas cuantas horas debo de ir a trabajar.

―Muy bien.

El sexto se dirigio al baño, no le molesta usar la misma ropa; de hecho iría rápidamente a su hogar y se enfrascaría en las redes sociales como el nini que es, detuvo sus movimientos al ver su espalda.

― ¡Atsushi!―grito desde el baño.

―Dime…―exclamo antes de ir a la cocina.

― ¿Qué le sucedió a mi espalda?

―Ah, estabas tan ebrio que te quitaste la camisa antes de llegar aquí, el gato de la vecina te ataco por la espalda, tienes suerte que fueron leves. Ese gato suele ser muy agresivo.

Totty agradeció mentalmente que por error Ichi le bañara de agua para enlatar atún, la cosa hubiera sido más fea, tomo una ducha rápida y con la ropa puesta fue a la cocina donde el castaño le esperaba con un café. Charlaron por un rato y con la cruda casi estable, el menor se despidió de él.

―Gracias por cuidar de mi―hizo una reverencia antes de salir.

―No te preocupes, nos vemos―se despidió.

Al cerrar la puerta y cuando se aseguró que el rosado se llevó todas sus cosas, fue corriendo a su habitación y ahogo un grito ¡maldita sea! Todomatsu era un peligro; se quitó la playera, las marcas de chupetones y mordidas esparcidas por su torso. Lo que más detona es en el vientre…

… En el ombligo.

Recuerda poco, ha estado enamorado del nini desde hace un tiempo y por eso alguna que otra ocasión le ha ofrecido que trabaje con él para que con algo de tiempo pudiera interactuar con él y no lanzarse. Pero las cosas no son como uno planea, el pequeño tenía caras ocultas de lo más excitantes.

Hubo besos y el mando lo marco el menor, relamiéndose los labios le toca en puntos que no pensó ser erógenos y en poco tiempo se sumergió en el placer

 _―_ _Kawaii…_

Esas palabras retumban en su mente mientras se retuerce de las estocadas bruscas y como sus dientes se enfrascaban en morder parte de su ombligo. El recuerdo lo orillo a masturbarse, el trato fuerte lo tiene en toda la piel y se corre al recordar su mirada fiera.

 _ **._.-._.-._.-._.**_

Totty tenía la mirada oscura al ver las imágenes en su galería; desde su primer sexo oral hasta donde pierde la virginidad al introducir su pene en el interior de Atsushi. La memoria se le refresca y más al ver la imagen que marco en favoritos, donde su esperma baña el vientre ajeno con marcas.

Le ha mentido, pero no puede pensar bien por lo adorable que se ve en las fotos sucumbiendo a sus deseos bajos; tal vez podía sacar provecho de ello, sonríe mordiendo su labio inferior por recordar las travesuras con el ombligo. Debería de repartirlo en otra ocasión.

¿Cuánto aguantaría el castaño en silencio?

Todomatsu ve diversión en ello.

* * *

¿Gustan reviews?


End file.
